In an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, for example, a motor unit and an inverter unit mounted in these vehicles are connected via a wire harness for large current and high voltage (see Patent Literature 1). The wire harness for large current and high voltage is subjected to countermeasure against electromagnetic shield.